Mud Wars
by Humus and Peeta
Summary: Archie and Atlanta go boarding during a storm. Some interesting stuff happen. Will sparks fly? If so, who's going to be the first to admit their feelings to one and other.
1. Chapter 1

**Mud wars**

So this is my second Fanfiction. I realised that my first on wasn't that good since I wasn't writing about something I was truly passionate about. I got inspired for this story while reading Fanfics on Class of the Titans. So this second story is a one-shot about Archie and Atlanta. Id like to thank** HecateA** for helping me with this. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Cott or any of the characters in the following story; if I did there would have been more than two seasons.

* * *

Sitting in her room covered in mud and completely soaked, Atlanta had a huge grin plastered on her face. She just couldn't help it. Thinking back to the previous two hours she spent skateboarding in the rain with Archie, her dork, and she wouldn't have wanted it to end any other way.

* * *

Sitting on the couch watching TV with Herry, Atlanta couldn't help but feel completely and utterly bored. Sure hanging out with Herry always ended up with a funny incident but she was looking for more excitement on this rainy day. When a commercial popped up, Herry took this opportunity to go to the kitchen and get a snack. That's when Archie came down and saw the Huntress.

Hey Lannie, wanna go boarding, he asked

Definitely, she said. Do I need to hold your hand out there in the rain or are you gonna survive even if there's water, she teased.

Ha_,_ ha very funny. Come on lets go.

It was damp and cold outside and it hit Atlanta hard_._ She instantly wished she had brought her jacket. The rain was pouring and the wind blowing, but the two young heroes continued to speed off to the outskirts of town. As usual, Atlanta was in the lead and Archie was trailing not far away behind her_. When _she looked back to check on Archie, she didn't see the giant mud puddle she was about to roll into. Her board went flying and she fell face first in the mud. Archie realizing what happened sped off to her rescue, but he was too late.

Lannie are you ok?

Do I look ok to you? She barked back at him

Why did she always have to be so over-protective?

No not really, but I heard mud is a great skin softener he joked. She laughed. Archie, her dork, could always make her laugh in the toughest of times.

"Maybe if I put a bit more I'll have a skin has radiant has Neil's," she teased back

"Let me help you with that," he said. He scooped up mud and threw it to her but by then Atlanta was already back on her feet and running away screaming and laughing. They continued to have a mud war until they both were covered from head to toe in mud. Archie came to a stop and sat on the ground. Atlanta joined him shortly. They sat there silently for a couple of minutes staring at the way the rain fell on the trees and listening to the sound it made against the pavement, trees and flowers. That's when Archie noticed that Atlanta was shivering and that she wore no jacket. Being immune to sickness and cold, human weakness he wasn't cold at all. He took off his signature blue sweater and handed it to Atlanta. She just stared at him and then finally took it. She pulled it over her head and thanked him. She was still shivering so Archie pulled her into his arms to warm her up. She stiffened but finally relaxed.

_C'mon Arch you can do this_, he thought _all you have to do is admit your undying love to Atlanta, the girl_ _that's always on your mind. The one that you never stop thinking about. The One. Yeah sure that's not hard at all_.

"At…" he started.

"Wait, Arch before you say anything I want to tell you something, I lo….like that were best friends but I want to…"

_Oh no hear it comes, she's going to tell me how she doesn't want to be friends with me, she never wants to see me again_, he thought.

"Arch, did you hear what I said?"

Oh crap, I was too wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't hear what she asked me, just answer yes.

"Yeah_)_, s...sure I agree," he stammered.

"Really! She exclaimed. I thought you would have turned me down, or I would've ruined our friendship."

_Man, what did I just agree to, and why does she have this glimmer in her eye?_ That's when she kissed him on the lips. Hewas shocked at first but then he responded by kissing her back fiercely. When they pulled apart for air she just stared at him with those beautiful hazel eyes of hers.

"Wait; are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?" He asked

"Dork," she replied. "When I asked you before the kiss and you answered 'Yeah sure I agree' blabbering like a fool, I thought you knew what was awaiting you."

"Yeah, right," he answered. _Smooth Arch,' yeah right' is what you respond to the girl of your dreams when you just become an item with her, you really are a dork Archie._

"Ok," she said joyfully, "C'mon, let's head back to the Brownstone, it's getting late."

* * *

It had stopped raining a while ago and when they arrived back at the Brownstone, all the lights were off. The two teens slipped silently into the house_, _being careful not to wake anyone up. They went upstairs and Archie stopped in front of Atlanta door.

"Goodnight Lannie," he said and then he put her lips to his in a goodnight kiss. He then walked away to his own room.

Atlanta went in her room, changed in her pajamas and sat on her bed with a grin plastered on her face. Slowly drifting to sleep, recounting the memories of the past two hours. _I love you dork. _

**Hope you like it. Please R&R. Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the many reviews to continue Mud wars here is the second chapter. Thank you for the support bladewolf2038, HoneyGoddess57, historiangirl, AtlantaxArchie and TobiasWillJaceFinnickFourNine. This chapter is for you guys.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Class of the titans but I do own Monkey on roller-skates ;)

Atlanta woke up the next morning and started her normal routine. She changed, tamed her wild red hair and brushed her teeth. Just before leaving the bathroom she looked once more at her reflexion in the mirror and saw a piece of dried up mud on her neck. _**Archie**_she thought. Has she recalled the wonderful moments of the night before, she left the bathroom and made her way downstairs to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. Since it was Saturday most of the heroes were still in bed sleeping has it was only 7:30am. But to her surprise she found the leader and a purple haired dork sitting at the table and talking.

"Hey Lannie" Archie piped maybe a bit too loud, has Atlanta entered the room.

'' Hey Arch, Jay" she responded blushing. She loved the nickname he always called her by.

Jay started to talk to Atlanta but then realised that the two were staring at each other oddly.

"Guys what's up?" asked Jay

"Nothing" the two replied quickly

"Ok?" Jay replied "Are you sure? You guys are giving each other weird looks. Are you guys fighting over one of your stupid video games again?

"Monkey on roller-skates is not a stupid game'' Archie replied "and no we're not fighting''

"Fine ok" Jay replied raising his hands defensively while exiting the room.

''That was a close one" Atlanta said

"Yeah and it was all your fault"

"My fault! How was that all my fault!" Atlanta screamed getting mad

"Well, you came in looking all cute and it made me mess up and stare at you like an idiot"

"No like a dork" Atlanta replied laughing. She then grabbed a bowl of cereal and left the kitchen to a blushing Archie.

Hope you guys liked it. I know it was really short but there will be more I just don't know when. Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Muds Wars Chapter 3

Thank you for all of the reviews!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I do not own Class of the titans. Wish I did

Atlanta spent the rest of the morning cleaning the house with the rest of the team. Athena had asked them to do so after she found it extremely hard to make a path through the rooms of Archie, Herry and Atlanta. As for Neil, Odie, Theresa and Jay, they were to clean to kitchen and the living room.

"Guys let's split up so we can get the job done quicker" suggested Jay "Neil, Odie, you guys take the kitchen. Theresa and I will work on the living room."

"Ahhh, why do I get the kitchen and Neil" Odie protested.

"Why, is oldie Odie afraid to work with a perfectly god like young me" Neil teased

"Yeah right" Odie said while heading to the kitchen closely followed by Neil.

"Well, let's get started" Theresa said "Why don't you start vacuuming and I'll work on dusting" she proposed.

"Sure thing" Jay replied.

A couple of minutes later Jay spoke up.

"Theresa? Have you noticed anything strange between Atlanta and Archie lately?"

"Not more than usual" she replied "Why?"

"Well this morning Atlanta walked into the kitchen where me and Arch were sitting and they both started blushing and..."

"Oh my gosh" Theresa interrupted "I've been waiting forever for this moment to happen!"

"What are you talking about Theresa?" Jay asked

"Isn't it obvious" she inquired.

"No not really"

"Archie and Atlanta are in love!" Theresa exclaimed

"Shhhh, keep your voice down Teri"

"I have to go talk to Atlanta and get all the details. I'll be right back Jay" she exclaimed already hurrying up the stairs.

"Yeah, sure I'll just finish up here then" Jay said resuming his now many tasks.

Well that's it for now hope you enjoyed. R&R Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had a really busy summer and with it coming to an end next week . I decided to updated and write a lot more. So thanks to everyone who reviewed faved or followed. This is for you guys.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Class of the titans. That honor goes to COTT**

**Mud wars chapter 4**

Theresa climbed the stairs two by two to get to Atlanta's room. Now standing in front of the door she knocked twice. No answer came. She slowly opened the door to find a clean, empty room.

"_That's strange"___She thought to herself _"It usually takes Atlanta hours to clean her room. _

Theresa walked to the bathroom to see if the young huntress was there. But there was only Neil, who obviously ditched Odie to admire himself in the mirror. Making her way downstairs to go and help Jay, Theresa walked by Herry's room when he spoke up.

"If you're looking for Atlanta, she's helping Archie clean his room." Herry said

"Interesting, thanks Herry" Theresa piped.

"_Oh this day keeps getting better and better" _she thought to herself.

She tiptoed over to Archie's bedroom, where the door was "mysteriously" closed. The young fighter listened closely.

"We're going to have to be careful if we want to keep this" he said pointing to himself then Atlanta "a secret"

"But do we want to keep this a secret" Atlanta replied "Because if we don't we can do this whenever we want without hiding it" she continued

"What…" Archie started but was cut off by the soft feeling of Atlanta's lips on his. The huntress deepened the kiss and lifted her arms around Archie's shoulders. Archie started to softly moan and Atlanta smirked, when all of a sudden Theresa barged in. The two jumped apart and started blushing.

"We can explain" Archie said

"No need to explain" Theresa said playfully "But you guys do need to put a do not disturb sign on the door, cause no one knocks in the house. Also you'll need to be more discreet about all this" she said pointing to the still blushing couple "if you want to keep it a secret"

"But no one noticed but you drama queen" Archie complained "You probably just had a vision like always"

"Ok, one Lanta control your boyfriends attitude and two Herry noticed" Theresa replied back

"Can you two stop fighting" Atlanta said "Look Theresa we appreciate the advice but we can take care of yourselves"

"Ok" Theresa said "Oh by the way Lannie, you and me conference call my room 7:00 tonight, don't be late. I want to know how all this happened"

Atlanta grumbled something that sounded like "Yes mom", Archie blushed some more and Theresa left the room smiling like a fool.

Well there it is chapter four! Hoped you liked it. Sorry it's kind of short. R&R


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow… I've been gone for a long time… I am so sorry. I had writers block and school. But I'm back now! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed recently and especially **_**mckenna, **_**who reviewed a couple days ago and got me back into the writing spirit.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own**

**Mud Wars Chapter 5**

"There you are" Jay said, sitting on the couch "What took you so long?" A wide grin appeared on Theresa's face.

"It finally happened!" she squealed "They hooked up! Oh my god! I've been waiting so long for this to happen. And tonight, I'm getting the full details from Atlanta" the red head rambled on.

"Slow down Teri! One thing at a time!" Theresa blushed and sat down beside Jay. "Ok, so what happened?" he asked

"So, I was snooping around, minding me own business, when…" Jay snorted

"I hate to break it to you, but snooping isn't minding your own business, Teri."

"Shut up and let me finish. So, I couldn't find Atlanta anywhere and I was about to give up when all of a sudden, Herry comes and he's all like "Arch, Lannie bedroom", so I went to eavesdrop…"

"Did Herry really say that?" Jay asked, cutting her off again. She simply ignored him.

"Has I was saying, I was listening to there conversation, when all of a sudden, they stopped talking. There were only two possible answers; One, they were kissing. Two, they both died."

"Evidently." Jay replied. Theresa gave him an evil glare before finishing her story.

"Has I was saying, I barged in and they were… Kissing!" she sighed. "My little Lannie's all grown up!" Jay started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Theresa asked.

"You! I've never seen you this excited before, over anything that wasn't related to clothes or beauty products!" Theresa blushed, before laughing along with Jay.

"Supper's ready!" Athena called from the kitchen. Jay and Theresa slowly made there way over to the kitchen.

"Smells great Athena!" Theresa said, sitting down at the end of the table. A scream was heard from upstairs.

"FOOD!" Theresa snickered. "Herry's coming."

* * *

"Supper was amazing Athena!" Odie said slowly stretching his arms before standing up.

"Thank you Odie" she replied "Archie, Herry, It's your turn to do the dishes and clean up. The rest of you, disappear.

"Awww come on" Archie groaned "It's 6:25, I'm going to miss my show!"

"Too bad, so sad" Athena replied, exiting the kitchen "We all have to make sacrifice's"

"Come on buddy, the faster we start, the sooner we'll be done" Herry said while running the water "I'll wash, you dry."

"Fine." Archie grumbled. The two heroes started working on cleaning the mountain of dirty dishes Athena had kindly left them with.

"So…" Archie started "You know about me and… Atlanta?"

"Yes and we need to have a serious talk about this Archie King." he put down the rag and stared at Archie.

"You're kind of scaring me Herry."

"Good, that's the point. I swear if you put one toe out of line and don't respect Atlanta's decisions or pressure her into doing ANYTHING she doesn't want to do, I will make you regret it. And if you break her heart, I'll break your heart. Got it?" he glared at Archie.

"Yes, sir!"

"Awesome!" Herry smiled, pulled the plug of the drain, grabbed a box of cookies and walked away.

Archie sighed. God Herry could be scary. He put away the remaining clean and dry dishes and looked at the time. 6:56. Damn. He missed _Wheel of Fortune._

* * *

**So there you have it. I kind of made Theresa very hyper active to add some humour to the chapter because there wasn't much going on. Next chapter will be the conference call ;) I don't own Wheel of Fortune. Forgot to put that down earlier. Please review! Thanks!**

**Love **

**Humus and Peeta**


End file.
